


May the Force Guide You

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, First Kiss, First Time, Goodbyes, M/M, Mild Language, Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Prompt: Take your oldest fandom and blend it with your newest. For me this is Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic (the first fic I ever wrote a long time ago in a galaxy far far away) and Good Omens.Knowledge of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic not needed.Jedi Apprentice Crowley comes to Jedi Apprentice Aziraphale's rooms to say goodbye before leaving for the outer rim.(Longer description in the beginning notes)





	May the Force Guide You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
https://fawxblogs.tumblr.com/post/134575318338/tumblr-nerds-i-have-a-challenge-for-you
> 
> Basically the idea is to take your oldest fandom and your newest fandom and cross them over. For me my oldest fandom is Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic and my newest (at the time this fic started) is Good Omens. I couldn't believe how well these two would mesh together and once I started to think about it (and plan) I just had to write it.
> 
> Knowledge of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic should not be needed but some knowledge of Star Wars would probably help.
> 
> It is the time of the Old Republic and the Mandalorians are waging battle in the outer rim of the galaxy. The Jedi council are voting on if they will intervene. (They vote no.) Revan (a canon Jedi character from the game) decides to leave the temple with a team of loyal followers to join the fight against the Mandalorians. Crowley plans to leave with them and comes to Aziraphale's room to say goodbye.
> 
> This is something I wrote for my own enjoyment alone but posting anyway. I haven't written anything in the Star Wars universe in years so I might be a little rusty.

It was lights-out in the student quarters at the Temple but Aziraphale was unable to sleep. The Jedi council had been in a closed meeting since early morning and classes had been called early. Everyone knew the council was making a decision on the Mandalore Threat in the outer-reaches, do not call it a war the Jedi insisted. Aziraphale did not want to go to war but he would do what he must and he had trust the council would make the right decision, as he must, as they all must.

He paced his cell waiting for something, or someone. He had not seen Crowley since that morning when the word first got out of the council meeting. And he was not the only one missing. Revan had disappeared along with Malek, although the two were never separated, and Professor Lucian and Headmaster Beezle. 

Ligur had come for Crowley during breakfast, Aziraphale looked away but he heard the words spoken by the toady anyway. “It is time, Revan needs you,” he whispered harshly. 

Aziraphale had never liked Ligur and neither had Crowley, at least until he had fallen in with Lucian’s group, then Revan.

“I’ve got to go, Zira,” Crowley stood. “See you tonight, I’ll come to your rooms, wait up for me, yeah?” 

“Aren’t you coming to class, Crowley?” Aziraphale knew Crowley hated it when he lectured him, but he couldn’t help it. “If you miss one more saber lesson Gabriel will not pass you, you know he won’t.”

“Do you really think grades will have any importance after today?” Crowley shrugged in a mockery of his easy way. “Anyway, I’m rubbish with the lightsaber, he’ll flunk me whether I’m there or not.”

“You’ve been improving,” he told him, he had been training him on their free-days. “Even Professor Michael made comment on it the last time you dueled.”

“I’ll never be as good as you, Zira. My strengths lay elsewhere,” Crowley said. “Lucian says Jedi rely too much on the sword and forget the true power of the Force does not come from any weapon, no matter how pretty.” 

It was an old argument, but this time his friend’s words had a bitterness that were not his own. He heard Professor Lucian’s words. Aziraphale did not agree with the professor, but it was not the time to argue. And definitely not in front of Ligur.

“I’ll wait up for you,” he grabbed Crowley’s arm. “Don’t do anything rash, promise me Crowley.”

“You know I can’t promise that, Zira,” he smiled.

“Crowley,” he took his hand. “You’ll come, promise me.” 

“Zira, you act as though you’re never going to see me again,” Crowley laughed and held his hand. “We’re just going to have… a little council of our own. Nothing more.”

“You’ve already said too much,” Ligur hissed. “Your boyfriend he may be, but he isn’t one of us. Stay with him or come now, the choice is yours.”

Aziraphale blushed at the assumption, Crowley was not his boyfriend despite the rumors of such. They were only best friends, nothing more, and maybe not even that anymore.

“I have to go, Zira,” Crowley held his hand a moment longer and Aziraphale wanted to grab hold and never let him go. He had a sudden premonition that if he let Crowley go now he would lose him forever. Ridiculous he knew.

He had watched Crowley leave the cafeteria with Ligur and had never felt so alone. 

Crowley had probably forgotten about his promise. Or he had fallen asleep in the conservatory again. Or… or he had left the Temple and not even said good-bye. He should go to Professor Gabriel, he should have already gone to the professor. But he had promised Crowley not to tell anyone what little he had figured out.

It was Revan’s fault. Revan was dangerous. Maybe he could go to Gabriel and leave Crowley’s name out of it… yes, that was it. He was even walking towards the door when there was a knock on the other side.

Aziraphale opened the door. “Crowley!” Only twelve hours had passed since Crowley left but he appeared twelve years older. His long curly hair was in array as it tended to be when was worried and played with it. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he pushed the door shut behind him. “Oh, Aziraphale. I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have gone. I should, I don’t know. But I can’t stay.”

“What are you talking about?” he touched Crowley’s arm, and his oldest, his only friend flinched. He took his hand back.

“The council meeting is finished, they have decided against going to war with the Mandalorians.” 

Aziraphale felt nothing but relief. It would not be war it would seem. “That is good news, my friend. If the Jedi were to get involved it would be galactic war.”

“You sound like Gabriel, Zira. People are dying. And the wise Jedi do nothing. We could… they could save so many lives if they would just poke their heads out of their precious Temple. How can you… how can they just sit back and do nothing?”

“Save the republic by killing Mandalorians? Murder goes against the Force, Crowley.” He tried to reason with Crowley.

“They attacked an orphanage colony, Zira,” Crowley raised his voice. “They slaughtered any child under ten and took the rest to their camps to train as Mandalorians. The male adults were executed and the women were taken as spoils. How can that be the way of the Force?” 

Aziraphale blinked away tears. “It is terrible, but they will find peace in the Force.” He had to believe it, the alternative was too terrible. 

“The Force will not be the one to save them,” Crowley said quietly. 

“What does that mean?”

“Revan is leaving the Temple, Zira.”

“No…”

“Some of us are leaving with her. I am leaving with her.”

Aziraphale did not bother to blink away the tears, there were too many of them. “You cannot leave. I…,” there was so much he wanted to say, reasons he should give, but it came down to one very simple thing. “I will miss you. Please do not go.”

“Come with us, Zira. Come with me. You are always talking about doing good. You can do more good out there with us than you can stuck in here with the Temple walls falling around you.” 

“I cannot,” he closed his eyes. He wanted to, by the Force he wanted nothing more than to follow wherever Crowley would lead him. But he would not. “I love you Crowley but I will not do this for you.” 

Crowley lifted his face. “You love me?” 

“You know I do,” he met Crowley’s eyes without flinching. 

“As a Jedi,” Crowley countered.

“Yes, and as a man, as a lover,” he confessed. 

“You never…,” he gestured. “You’ve never said anything. You knew of my feelings towards you, you said I was going too fast, you said, you turned me down, said you only thought of me as a good friend.” 

“We are Jedi, love is forbidden to us.” The oath forbade love, there could only be brotherly love between them.

“Damn the Force and damn the Jedi to the seven hells,” he cursed. “I don’t care what the Jedi think.” 

“You don’t mean that…”

“Bloody hell I don’t,” he pointed towards the closed door. “Out there no one will care that you love me. Revan does not believe in the outdated doctrine of the Jedi. Our love will not be forbidden out there, Zira.”

Crowley was close enough that Aziraphale could count the light sprinkling of freckles across his friend’s nose and cheeks that his friend hated so much, and that Aziraphale found so charming. 

By the Force, if it was to be their last night together he wanted the memory.

“Stay, tonight, stay with me, just this once,” Aziraphale looked up from Crowley’s temptingly close lips. 

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Crowley blinked slowly. 

“I want to know you, Crowley,” he told him. “I want you to… I want to make love.” He definitely felt himself blushing now but he did not back down.

Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale. “I came here with the intent to seduce you to follow us,” he chuckled softly. “It seems you are the one attempting to seduce me to stay. I have wanted nothing more for three years, Zira! If you had told me even six months ago, maybe, but it’s too late.” 

“I will not ask you not to leave,” he held Crowley. “I am only asking to stay a few more hours.”

“Zira, may I kiss you?” 

Crowley had asked that once before but Aziraphale had been too frightened to speak the truth. He was no longer afraid.

“Please,” he softly begged. 

“Um.. I’ve never actually, I haven’t actually kissed anyone before, Zira,” Crowley whispered. “I know what they say about me, it’s not true, none of it is true. I’ve only ever wanted, it’s only ever been you, Zira. By the Force, by something, what if it’s like lightsaber fighting, what if I’m rubbish at it?”

Aziraphale smiled. This was the awkward friend he had missed. 

“Crowley, please, just shut up and kiss me,” he raised his head.

“Right then,” he shifted to the side. “You’ll tell me if I’m doing something wrong, yeah?” He leaned forward and ever so lightly brought their lips together.

Aziraphale had not allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to kiss Crowley even though he had known for some time that he wanted nothing more. He could taste the sweet mint Crowley must have chewed before coming to see him on his friend’s lips and he was glad that he had washed out his mouth for bed while waiting. Aziraphale held his breath not knowing what to do next but Crowley was taking quick shallow breaths against his lips, rather tickling him. He started to giggle and Crowley backed away with a frown.

“I’m sorry, Zira,” Crowley attempted to get away from Aziraphale. “This was a mistake.”

“Do not be ridiculous, I imagine it is something like dueling, let us try again,” Aziraphale tugged him back. “I wish to try something.” This time he was the one to instigate the kiss. He pushed their mouths together rather shocked by his boldness, but by the Force one of them had to be or they would be standing here all night. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth a little and kissed Crowley’s bottom lip between his two lips. Crowley took a deep breath and Aziraphale held his own. He very lightly gave Crowley’s top lip a lick with his tongue. This was not too hard, he thought, it was something like eating one of the frosty cakes in town. 

“Zira,” Crowley gasped. “I think we might go a bit slower.” 

“I’m done going slow,” he whispered giving Crowley’s freckles small pecks of kisses. “I want to… lick all the frosting off and shove the whole cake in my mouth, remember, like that frosty cake you bought me for my birthday last year? I tried to eat it slowly but it was so tasty I couldn’t resist eating it all in one go.” 

“I remember,” Crowley giggled. “I also remember I gave you the rest of mine.” He kissed Aziraphale softly on the corner of the mouth. “You had that blasted frosting all over your mouth and I thought about licking it off your lips, don’t even like frosting.”

“You wiped my mouth off with the napkin,” Aziraphale smiled. “I imagined the touch of your fingers through the cloth. Oh, Crowley, I wish we could go back there and share another frosty cake.” 

“Come with me and you can have one for dinner every night.” 

“A Jedi must show restraint in all things, eating too many sweets spoils the stomach and teeth,” Aziraphale mocked the Cafeteria Master. “I imagine the cake would taste sweetest in memory anyway.” 

The memory of his last birthday would always be special to him. It would be the last one he would spend with Crowley he realized.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley placed his finger between Aziraphale’s lips and kissed him deeply, finger and tongue working oddly together. “Tell me what you want,” he paused.

“I want you to take me to my bed and fuck me,” he said softly but in a strong voice. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I will still feel myself in you when you are gone. I want you to feel me in you all the way on the other side of the galaxy.”

“Shouldn’t say things like that, Zira,” Crowley kissed his ear. “Gabriel will wash your mouth out with soap.” 

“Please do not provoke that name when we are about to have sex,” Aziraphale gave a shudder. They were really going to do this he felt panic bubbling beneath the surface. "I have never… I'm afraid I don't know how." 

Jedi were meant to be celibate it wasn't as though the Temple had any form of sexual education beyond not to practice it in any way. That did not mean that students, and teachers if truth be told, did not find ways to bend their oaths but Aziraphale had never been interested.

"I… um know the logistics," Crowley blushed redder than the hair on his head. "So to speak. I mean read it in a book. Professor Sandalphon confiscated it from Malek and I stole it back. Read it to see what the big deal was about." 

"I guess it's a good thing one of us has an idea about what we’re doing then," Aziraphale felt himself calming down. "I trust you will show me what to do." 

"You're acting like it's a test you forgot to study for, Zira," Crowley laughed fondly. “This’ll be a first, me teaching you how to do anything.”

“Shush, not so loud,” he whispered. “The cells next to us will hear you, we need to be quiet.”

“I can be quiet,” Crowley nuzzled below his ear. “But can you? Do you know you are a very vocal eater, Zira?” He flicked his tongue on his lobe. “I can always tell how much you’re enjoying a dish by how loud your moans get. Wonder if you’ll do the same in bed.” 

Aziraphale blushed. “I find enjoyment in eating that is all.”

“And I find enjoyment in watching you eat,” Crowley winked at him. “Although not as much enjoyment I will have watching you beneath me.” 

"Oh, good Lord," Aziraphale covered his mouth. "You're incorrigible," he giggled.

"Guilty as charged," Crowley kissed his neck. "At least where you are involved." 

"Then we will have to see that you are properly punished, won't we?" he teased and he was satisfied to see Crowley's blush. 

Aziraphale took advantage to kiss Crowley while he was still stunned and led him to the bed when he finally came to himself. 

* * *

Crowley wrapped Aziraphale’s robe around himself and lay over Aziraphale. “Promise me we can do that every night and I might just stay, let the galaxy hang for all I care.”

“You know we can’t,” Aziraphale sighed sadly. He turned his head to look at the timer beside them on the nightstand. It was not even yet midnight, and yet everything had changed. 

“You’re no fun,” Crowley lifted up on his elbows, he trailed his fingers along Aziraphale’s thickening chest hair. “Admit it, that was fun.” 

“It was… amazing,” he smiled. It had been awkward and a little messy but absolutely perfect because it had been with Crowley. “But we can’t do this again, you know that.” 

"Then how about one more time for the road and all that?" Crowley stretched up and kissed him, the robe had slipped past his shoulders and he stroke his hands along Aziraphale’s sides, humming happily. 

Aziraphale’s regret was that they had not done this sooner.

The sound of someone knocking on his cell door broke them apart. Aziraphale acted quickly, he pulled Crowley up and pushed him towards the narrow closet. “Get in, quickly, before they find you here. Be quiet. I’ll get rid of whoever it is.” He shut the door once Crowley was settled inside. 

He grabbed Crowley’s robes before answering the cell door, wrapping them around himself he hoped whoever was at his door would not recognize the switch. He opened it just as the person gave another knock.

“Professor Gabriel,” he yawned behind his hand. “What are you doing here so late at night, I hope nothing has happened.” 

“Apprentice Aziraphale, if I may come in,” the older Jedi stepped into the cell without invitation, not that the elder Jedi needed one. “I am afraid that is why I have come. Have you by chance seen Apprentice Crowley tonight?” 

“The last time I spoke with Crowley was in the cafeteria this morning before classes were cancelled,” he answered. It was not a lie, it was just not the complete truth. “Why do you ask, has something happened?” 

“As I am sure you have heard, the council has made a decision regarding the Mandalore threat in the outer reaches,” Jedi Gabriel looked around the cell, not even pretending not to be looking for a sign of the missing Crowley. 

“And what have they decided, sir, if I may be so bold as to ask,” Aziraphale blocked him between the closet.

“It has been decided that the threat does not warrant the Jedi to step in,” Gabriel steepled his fingers together. “The Mandalores do not pose a threat outside of the outer reaches. They are nothing but barbarians and not worthy of our attention.”

And what of the thousands asking, no begging, for the Jedi help were they also not worthy of their attention, he bit his cheek.

“A wise and honorable decision to be sure,” Aziraphale bowed shortly. “But I still do not understand what this has to do with Crowley.” 

“Unfortunately we have had something of an insurgence within the Temple among some troublemakers. Jedi Revan and Jedi Malek have left the Temple with a small group of their followers, we believe Apprentice Crowley to be among their numbers.” 

Aziraphale was aware that Gabriel was watching for his reaction. And he knew to overplay his surprise would be a mistake.

“You believe Crowley has left the Temple?” he asked carefully.

“You do not appear surprised,” Gabriel frowned in thought. “I had believed the two of you were close friends. Does it not come as a surprise that such a good friend has turned traitor to the Force?” 

“It is true, we were once close friends,” Aziraphale shrugged. “But that was before he began to hang around with Revan’s crowd.”

“Then he never confided in you?” Gabriel moved closer to him. “Told you what their meetings were about, what they were planning, he never invited you to come to their meetings, to seduce you into their rebellion?” 

Aziraphale laughed nervously. “No, Crowley knows I am too much of a Jedi for anything like that.” 

“You would tell us if you knew anything, wouldn’t you?” the elder Jedi bent down to look in his eyes.

“Of course, I would be under oath to do so,” he forced himself not to look away, he wondered if what they say was true, that Gabriel could use the Force to detect a lie. 

“Very well,” Gabriel straightened, almost disappointingly Aziraphale thought. “If you hear from Crowley you will be sure to let us know. Your friend is in a lot of trouble, Apprentice Aziraphale. But know this he will be in even more trouble if he is not found. If you truly have any loyalty to Crowley left you will assist us in finding him.”

“You have my word,” Aziraphale swore.

“The Temple is under lockdown until further notice, no one in or out,” Gabriel opened the cell door. “Good night Apprentice Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale listened for the elder Jedi’s footsteps moving away from the door before he ran to the closet and opened it.

“You need to leave quickly,” he shoved Crowley’s boots at him. “Gabriel knew I was lying, I know it. He might come back.”

Crowley hopped on one foot while putting on his boots. “You didn’t tell him I was in here, why didn’t you?”

Aziraphale had asked himself the same thing. 

“I would not betray you, Crowley.”

“Zira, you heard Gabe there’s no way in or out of the Temple,” Crowley paced. “I’m trapped.”

Aziraphale sighed. “In my robe pocket you will find the keys to the Garden, use the keyfob to get in the main gate, once inside you will find a small door at the end of the rightmost trail. Unlock the door with the small bronze key, this will lead you to the maintenance road that will lead you to town. I imagine you know where to find your… friends from there.” 

Crowley found the ring of keys in Aziraphale’s robe pocket. “You are helping me escape the temple, why are you doing this?”

“Perhaps you are right, the Jedi have become too self absorbed, but my place is here. And if your place is there then I have to let you go,” he answered the only way he knew how, truthfully. 

“If they find out that you helped me escape they will send you into Exile, Zira,” Crowley hesitated. “They will block you from the Force and send you out of the Temple.”

“I will tell them that you stole my keys at breakfast this morning,” Aziraphale countered. “But you must leave quickly before the way has been blocked.” 

“I will not forget this, Zira,” Crowley quickly kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “If you change your mind come find us, use your clever mind and find us. Find me.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s hood over his head. “If anyone notices you hopefully they will think you are me going to the Garden. Be careful. And do not get caught.” He gave Crowley a last lingering kiss on the lips. 

He opened the cell door and checked that the way was clear before pushing Crowley out in the hall. "And Crowley, one more thing, may the Force guide you to your path." 

"Where I am going the Force cannot guide," Crowley answered. 

"The Force is everywhere, Crowley," Aziraphale held his hands. "Even where we cannot see its path." He let his hands go.

"May the Force protect you, Aziraphale," Crowley bowed to him. "Until we meet again."

Aziraphale watched Crowley sneak down the corridor.

"May the Force be with you," he whispered. "May the Force be with us all." 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this blending of fandoms more than I expected to. And I have some ideas for a sequel but tbh no promises. 
> 
> Thank you for getting this far. :)


End file.
